When Shadows Fall
by Good Guy 334
Summary: Dick Grayson is faced with the case of Batman's mysterious and untimely "Death". Now Nightwing has set out to avenge the man who has been like a father to him. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.


**When Shadows Fall**

**Chapter 1: Dark days**

Batman's death came as a surprise to everyone, but no one felt it more than 17-year-old Dick Grayson. Countless thoughts were running through his mind, 'Who could have done this, or more importantly how did they do it?'

At that exact moment, Alfred entered the bat cave with a mournful look on his face. "Master Grayson", said Alfred, waiting for a response from Nightwing. "What?!" Dick answered after five minutes of awkward silence. "There is the matter of ..." "Me becoming the new Batman". Dick cut him off with tearful eyes. "So you understand what this means, Master Grayson?" "Yes the people who did this are going to pay a death for a death," Nightwing answered very seriously. "But that would be against everything Master Bruce stood for; everything you stood for." "You don't know what it's like to loose two fathers," Dick replied in a crying manner. "But..." "But nothing Alfred! I'm avenging my father in the way they deserve, laying in a pool of their own blood."

2 weeks later…

Nightwing was sitting on top of the roof of Wayne Enterprises remembering his fight with Alfred. 'It is against everything Master Bruce stood for' Alfred's sincere voice rang in his head. "Snap out of it," Nightwing said to himself, "these men need to pay for what they've done." "CALLING ALL PERSONNEL IN THE AREA." Finally, he received the call he was looking for, "WE'VE GOT A PRIME SUSPECT FOR THE DISAPPEARANCE OF BRUCE WAY..." That's all he needed to hear. Nightwing leap off the vantage point and used the batclaw - oh how he praised Bruce for inventing it - to propel him to a nearby ledge. Alfred's words still haunting him, from the fight they had 2 weeks ago, as he approached the warehouse. On the outside, the warehouse seemed average enough, but was harboring a dark secret.

CRASH! Nightwing kicked down the door without any consideration for what was on the other side. Once again, Dick started arguing with himself out loud, "Batman would've lectured me for that, but it was necessary." The warehouse was dark and dreary and all Dick could see was the eerie shadow of the man he was looking for. "Well, well, well if it isn't the bat-wanna-be!" The man, still engulfed in the shadow, replied in a menacing tone: "Let me guess you came here thinking I took out Batman?" The mysterious figure finally stepped out of the shadows. "I know you're the only one capable, Deathstroke," Nightwing replied with an intimidating tone of voice. "Please don't flatter me for a kill I didn't commit, besides it takes more than one to kill the Bat..."

Nightwing delivered a punch straight to Deathstroke's jaw. "Ahh, so that's how you want to play it," replied Deathstroke, locking his jaw back into place. "My move," Deathstroke shouted while removing his sword and lunging at Nightwing. Dick easily dodged it and delivered another punch to Deathstroke's abdomen.

"What's wrong kid? You aren't talking, not even the occ..." replied Deathstroke. Nightwing didn't even give him the opportunity to finish his sentence when he delivered a reverse punch, once again hitting his opponent with a blow to the head. "Ahhhh," yelled Deathstroke while laying on the ground in pain. "He, he I see we aren't holding back kid, fine I give," replied Deathstroke in an agonizing tone. "Oh no, no cops will save you this time," Nightwing finally replied, but this was not his usual voice. It was a voice that Deathstroke would have admired if not used towards him. Nightwing picked his opponent by his throat ready to end it there and then.

"Wait! Without me you won't know who really did this," Deathstroke replied, coughing out blood. "What!" shouted Nightwing. "I said I'll help you find the others," replied an exhausted Deathstroke. "So you'll betray your own for your life, you slimy little weasel?" Nightwing replied in disgust. "Yes, but you have to do something for me", said Deathstroke testing his luck. "You are in no position to argue," Nightwing said. "Neither are you", retorted Deathstroke. "Fine, what must I do?" asked Nightwing. "Become my apprentice," said Deathstroke as serious as ever. "It's your call."


End file.
